


Merry Christmas

by Shion (Nightmare_Taichou)



Series: 25 Days of Toruka Christmas [25]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 17:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_Taichou/pseuds/Shion
Summary: Day 25: "Merry Christmas"





	Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Set in "My Sweet Baby" Universe

…

…

 

Toru has never felt so restless before in his life.

He was currently on a flight back from the UK after meeting some producers for their new album. Initially, he was supposed to return to Japan in November, but some snowstorm decided to appear out of nowhere and his flight ended up getting delayed. So now, he’ll be landing in Japan on Christmas Day.

 _And I wanted to decorate the tree and everything with Taka._ He frowned.

He’ll be flying for 12 hours non-stop, but that was not the reason for his restlessness. He’d left Taka with his twins back in Japan and he was itching to see them. Sure, the vocalist sent numerous pictures and videos of them, but, he _needs_ to see them in _person_ , to hold them in his hands, to squeeze their chubby cheeks…

He wanted to go home, to his _family._

It’s been a year since the twins were born, and ever since then, it’s been a wonderfully wild ride.

He remembered the days when the vocalist was pregnant, and had mood swings like a pendulum. Those days were the worst, sometimes Taka would be a bundle of joy, and then suddenly, he’s breaking out in tears and threatening to stab him to death with a knife.

There were also times when he was miserable because he couldn’t do a thing. He couldn’t tie his sneakers anymore, he couldn’t go up the stairs without getting tired, he couldn’t even wash the dishes. In times like these, Toru did everything for him, ignoring the angry shouts of _“I’m not useless! I’m just pregnant! I can do it on my own!”_

And when they were born, that was _another_ stress to go through. There were times when he and Taka (mostly) has to get up in the late nights _and_ early mornings to tend to them; there were times during the day when they get fussy and miserable especially during the summer; and he doesn’t even want to think about the time when his precious twins got a diaper rash.

A chuckle escaped his lips, when he remembered how frightened Taka was, and how he overreacted thinking that his babies were dying.

_Well, given what he went through…_

Toru shook his head to rid the thoughts. The past was the past, and Taka has gotten over it, so there’s no need to dwell on it. So, with an exhausted sigh, the guitarist turned his face to look through the window at the cotton candy clouds below him.

“This is going to be one long flight.” He grumbled out.

 

…

…

 

Toru slept, woke up, listened to music, eat, and slept some more until the plane was finally in Japan’s airspace. He felt so lethargic, so numb, so out of it. Never again was he ever doing this, no matter what Taka says. If the vocalist _and_ his twins aren’t coming, then he isn’t going.

Soon, the announcement was made that they’ll be touching down at Narita airport, Toru couldn’t be happier. As soon as he gets off this plane, he’ll be heading home. Back to his beautiful trio.

 

…

…

 

Exiting from the baggage area, Toru walked speedily to the exit to get his car. He wasn’t in the mood to dillydally, he wanted to go home. But then, his eyes caught a familiar figure standing in his path.

It was Taka, dressed in simple winter-wear, with both his twins perched on either side of him. They were dressed like cute little elves, and upon seeing him, they broke out in grins, reaching out eagerly towards him. For a moment, Toru felt like his heart was going to burst.

Forgetting his baggage, the guitarist ran to the three with a warm smile on his face.

“Merry Christmas To―” Taka couldn’t even finish his sentence. Toru entrapped them all in a tight embrace, the twins giggling and smiling at the sight of their daddy. Their little fingers gripped into Toru’s shirt tightly, not wanting to let go. In fact, they squirmed and tried to wriggle out of Taka’s grasp and into their father’s.

Seeing this amused the two, so Toru quickly took them into his arms and gave Taka a kiss on the forehead. “I missed you…” he started, “I missed you so, so much.”

“We’ve missed you too.” Taka replied softly.

“Miss. Papa.” They babbled out. “Miss. Papa.”

“Welcome back Toru and Merry Christmas.” Taka gave his beloved a peck on this cheek.

Indeed, this was a Merry Christmas, and the best gift he could have gotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~!  
> Sorry that it's late, life happened and I had inspiration for another story.


End file.
